star_butterfly_kontra_sily_zlafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Rafael Diaz
Rafael Diaz — ojciec Marco i opiekun Star podczas jej pobytu na Ziemi. Jest też mężem Angie. Wygląd Rafael ma ciemne brązowe włosy, brązowe oczy, krótkie, czarne wąsy, opaloną skórę i muskularne ciało. Nosi żółtą koszulę z dwoma żółtymi paskami na środku, ciemnoszare spodnie i żółte buty. Charakter Tak jak jego żona, Rafael zawsze jest pogodny i we wszystkim szuka zabawy co często przeszkadza Marco. Umie być poważny i mężny, co pokazuje w odcinku "Hungry Larry", rzucając się w paszczę potwora, by uratować rodzinę i dzieci. Zależy mu na bliskich i troszczy się o nich zawsze, gdy go potrzebują. Historia Pana Diaza poznajemy w odcinku "Star Comes to Earth", gdy razem ze swoją żoną jest bardzo uradowany z przybycia nowej uczennicy z wymiany, Star. Cieszy się ze wszystkiego co dziewczyna tworzy swoją różdżką nawet, gdy jeden z laserowych szczeniaków strzela w jego oko. W odcinku "The Other Exchange Student" Rafael wraz z resztą domowników wita Star w jej kolejny dzień na Ziemi. Niespodziewanie Diazów odwiedza dawny uczeń z wymiany, Gustav, za którym rodzice Marca bardzo przepadają. Rafael jest niezwykle zachwycony z prezentów, które chłopak im przywiózł i z chęcią zjada jego klopsiki. Następnie cała rodzina wybiera się na przyjęcie z ogniskiem w Punkcie Odosobnienia. W "Diaz Family Vacation" Rafael i Angie obchodzą rocznicę ślubu. Marco wręcza im w prezencie saszetki, a Star zabiera ich na wycieczkę po Mewni. Diazom bardzo podoba się wycieczka i wyprzedzają dziewczynę, a następnie znikają. Później okazuje się, że przez cały czas kąpali się w gorących źródłach. W odcinku "Sleep Spells" widzimy pana Diaza tworzącego pomnik w kształcie głowy Star. W "Royal Pain" Rafael jest zachwycony tym, że Star zmieniła ich dom w park wodny. Kiedy okazuje się, że król Butterfly wpada w odwiedziny, Diazowie zostawiają z nim dzieci i udają się na wspólny weekend. W odcinku "Storm the Castle" Rafael wraz z żoną ogląda zdjęcia z przeszłości. Dowiaduje się, że Marco gdzieś zaginął i wypytuje Star czy go znalazła. Później chce jej pomóc odbić go od Toffee'ego, jednak dziewczyna nakazuje mu zostać w domu. Pod koniec odcinka widzimy go w zbroi będącego na Mewni. W "Red Belt" pan Diaz razem z żoną siedzą w domu, a Star szuka młotka, by przyczepić swój plakat Love Sentence. Oboje wiedzą, że nie mają młotka, więc Rafael udaje się do sklepu i podrzuca go dziewczynie. W odcinku "Wand to Wand", gdy Diazowie wracają z zakupów zastają dom w okropnym stanie. Mimo wszystko są zadowoleni i cieszą się, że wspólnie go sprzątają. W "Camping Trip" rodzina Diaz wyjeżdża na camping. Rafael i Angie zamiast robić zdjęć, wolą malować portrety. W odcinku "Hungry Larry" pan Diaz pragnie stworzyć najstraszniejszy nawiedzony dom. Nie udaje mu się to jednak i żaden dzieciak nie jest przestraszony. Rezygnuje ze swojego planu i zamyka się w garażu siedząc przygnębiony. Kiedy już wraca do domu, zauważa, że Głodny Leszek pożarł jego rodzinę. Bez zastanowienia rzuca się na ratunek i uwalnia bliskich. W "Bon Bon the Birthday Clown" pan i pani Diaz są zachwyceni tym, że Marco wybiera się na randkę z Jackie. W odcinku "Raid the Cave" widzimy jak Rafael całuje Angie, gdy Star używa zaklęcia szpiegującego. W "Heinous" Diazowie wpuszczają do domu pannę Ohydzką i negocjują z nią karę dla Marca. W odcinku "Starcrushed" pan i pani Diaz próbują rozkręcić imprezę końcoworoczną w ich domu. Później widzimy Rafaela jak przygotowuje przekąski dla gości w kuchni i rozmawia z Marciem o Star. W "Return to Mewni", gdy Angie pociesza Marca po stracie przyjaciółki, Rafael chce zadzwonić na infolinię nastoletniego smutku. Wystąpienia Ciekawostki *W odcinku "Sleep Spells" dowiadujemy się, że Rafael jest specjalistą w rzeźbieniu w kamieniu. *Z wyglądu przypomina nieco Syrenando z Wodogrzmotów Małych. *Imię Rafaela wyszło na jaw w odcinku "Storm the Castle" (Daron Nefcy również je potwierdziła).https://twitter.com/DaronNefcy/status/646936533140832256 Przypisy Kategoria:Dorośli Kategoria:Rodzice Kategoria:Rodzina Diaz Kategoria:Echo Creek Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postaci z Ziemi Kategoria:Postaci